


just promise me we'll be alright

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: until the last star falls [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock drabbles, M/M, Sherlocks POV, inside of sherlocks head - tarmac, there is hope in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is a song on your lips and a piece you've been composing since you first saw his face. He is yours and you are his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just promise me we'll be alright

John Watson - the person by which you judge everyone else. If they fail to stack up against him (and they so often do) they aren't worth your time.

When he first swooped into your life like a wish you didn't recall making, you felt your heart leap into your throat and you knew - _he's the one._ The one you will gladly step in front of a bullet for, the one person you'll wrap your whole life around. He is the beginning of your story and every chapter in between and you can only hope he sticks around until the end.

He is mid afternoon tea and a lecture about smoking, he's a faded red chair that contrasts the all business no pleasure black leather of yours. He is late nights in dark alleys. He was once yours and you were his but neither of you knew it. Everyone knew... _everyone but him_ because you never quite worked up the nerve to tell him and now you're boarding a plane and it's headed straight toward your death and _oh god why can't it be different?_

You take your seat and erase the memory of his smile in the mirror, the way his forehead crinkles when he thinks. Delete the underlying jealousy when a woman pays attention to you, wipe away the feeling of his hand in yours - warm and sturdy. There is a flood in your brain and you allow the dams to break as they spill out and fall onto your cheek. You've never known such pain yet you'd do it all over again only you'd kiss him on a cloudy day on the tall rocks of Dartmoor and you'd at least know that you gave it your best shot. 

It's an eternity and a long sweeping minute before Mycroft calls and you bite your tongue to keep from grinning because London is in trouble and John would tell you it's tacky to find joy in destruction. It's funny how he haunts you long after his frame had faded from sight.

The walls of your mind palace begin again and flowers bloom where ashes once were. There is hope and you're going to take that second chance. You're going to take him in your arms and whisper all the words you've been piecing together ( _a poem John - I wrote you a poem)_ since the day you first met him and... _-no._  

There is still a mess to clean up and there will never be the right time or place.

You step off of the plane all false confidence and bravado and hope that he buys it. All at once he's dragging you in for a crushing hug and you know - you're never getting over him. But he is your conductor of light and somewhere in the darkness, he waits.

You will stand at the corner of the midnight black abyss and call his name for as long as it takes and he will hear you. You're sure of it.

 _So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
_But I will hold as long as you like_  
_Just promise me we'll be alright_

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble because I tend to write easier from this POV. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
